Red and Kris: Stranded
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: Red ends up on an island after being attacked and wonders how he can reach home safely. Will a certain woman that he's in love with come to rescue him? One shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Red and Kris: Stranded

Man…I can't believe that I got stuck on this island, there isn't even anyone on it. I suppose that I may as well introduce myself, my name's Red and I became the youngest Pokémon League Champion of Kanto at the age of fourteen, it's hard to believe that was seven years ago. Being twenty-one years old, I decided to let Lance take over as the Champion, and the Pokémon Leagues around the world consider me a Pokémon Master, though I certainly don't feel like one considering that I'm trapped.

I was flying close to the ocean on Charizard only a few minutes ago, it was something we did often and we never encountered any issues. I was planning to go the Sevii islands so I can pick up a Dragonite necklace as a birthday present for Kris, her birthday was only a few days from now and the Dragonite necklace could only be bought at the Sevii Islands and since Dragonite is her favorite Pokémon, I figured that she would like the gift. At the same time, I was also planning on confessing my love for her the day after her birthday. The two of us have always gotten along great and I love spending time with Kris, especially because she's so understanding and caring. Thrilled at how it was only the afternoon, I checked my Pokégear and saw that we still had a few miles to go, which Charizard had no problem with. We were making good progress and I noticed a small island ahead of us that had a few large palm trees, puzzled, I looked at my Pokégear and saw that it wasn't even on the map at all.

In my brief moment of distraction, a Gyarados emerged from the water looking extremely enraged as it started to attack with Hyper Beam. Charizard did his best to avoid its Hyper Beams, which were being fired off in quick succession. I immediately ordered Charizard to attack it but another Gyarados emerged to my left and fired off an Ice Beam which impacted Charizard directly. Charizard managed to shake off the attack and tried fleeing to the island that I'm now stranded on, though the Gyarados were relentless in their pursuit. Annoyed with their persistence, I had Charizard attack them with his own Hyper Beam, which was able to knock out one of them, though in the process, we ended up getting hit by an Ice Beam that hit Charizard's wing, severely limiting his ability to fly.

I quickly took out a Full Heal from my backpack and used it on Charizard and was ashamed at myself because I wasn't able to pick up any other healing items. Despite Charizard wanting to attack the remaining Gyarados, I told him that we needed to escape since another Ice Beam could send us in the ocean, where we'd both be done for. Charizard understood that I didn't want to put him in harm's way, and we both fled from the Gyarados, who stopped chasing us after we managed to out speed it. We soon made it to the island where Charizard collapsed on the sand, exhausted. Afterwards, I recalled Charizard so he could get some rest while I took out the only other Pokémon I brought with me, which was Vee, my Espeon. I sat down for a bit to compose myself, which leads to where we are right now.

"Vee…you can't teleport us out of here, can you?" I asked as Vee shook his head.

"Unfortunately not, I don't have the move Teleport anymore. You still have your Pokégear with you?" Vee asked as I took out my Pokégear.

"I certainly do, I never leave home without it! Now let's see who I can call…" I said as I first called Green, my good friend and rival.

"Hey Red, what's going on? Blue and I are going on a date soon, did you need something?" Green asked me.

Even though the reception was spotty at best, I was still able to hear him for the most part. I knew that I had to be quick and tell him where I was so he can come help me.

"Green! I'm glad I got a hold of you, I need your help, I'm—" I began to say before Green started to talk over me.

"Hello? Red? Are you there?" Green asked as my heart sank.

"Yes, Green, I'm…I'm here! I'm stranded on some unknown island and—" I said right before Green hanged up.

At this point, I took deep breaths to prevent myself from panicking and Vee hopped on my lap, which made me calm down considerably.

"You'll be okay Red. If there's any Pokémon or people on this island, I'll protect you. Try calling someone else, maybe moving around will help with your reception." Vee said.

"Thanks Vee, I appreciate the support. Let me go ahead and try that." I said as I got up and walked around for a bit in the sand as I tried to see who to call.

"What about calling your crush, Kris?" Vee teased as my face soon felt hot.

"W-w-what? K-Kris?! She's…she's probably busy with Professor Oak's research, if I called her…I'd just be an annoyance to her." I said as Vee shook his head.

"That's not true, you wouldn't be an annoyance to her, that's Gold's job." Vee said as I chuckled.

"Heh, I suppose you're right. I'll still try calling some of the other Dex holders first…maybe I'll call Gold's girlfriend." I said as I called Yellow, who picked up right away.

"Hi Red, how are you?" Yellow cheerfully asked.

"Hi Yellow, I'm trapped near the—" I started to say as I heard Yellow talking in the background to someone.

"Gold give me a moment please, I'm talking with Red and it's really hard to hear him. Red, are you there?" Yellow asked before the call dropped.

"No…what…what do I do…?" I asked as I started to panic.

"Red, stay calm, you can try again later. Maybe you can get on Charizard to fly off of this island? It's possible that he recovered by now, why not give that a shot?" Vee asked.

"That's a good point Vee, there's no use in worrying about it. Let me get Charizard out, I need to make sure he's doing okay after that attack." I said as I took out Charizard, who had a few scrapes and bruises that I noticed as he sat up.

"He doesn't look too badly injured, maybe he can try doing a flying test?" Vee asked as I helped Charizard up.

Charizard got a running start and started to flap his wings as he tried to take off the ground, however, he wasn't able to fly higher than a foot off the ground. Charizard then ceased flying and walked back over to us.

"Charizard…I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I didn't need to come to Sevii Islands to pick up a special birthday gift for her, then this wouldn't have happened." I said as I slumped in the sand, with Charizard and Vee sitting alongside me as Charizard grunted.

"Red, Charizard said it isn't your fault, if anything, it's the fault of those Gyarados for attacking you and him so viciously. Don't blame yourself please. We're going to make it off this island. I suggest you take a quick nap to reenergize yourself, we'll be right here." Vee said.

"Thanks Charizard, thank you Vee, you're right, we are going to get off this island. Maybe a quick nap is what I need, please wake me up in a half hour." I said as Vee and Charizard nodded, I laid down on the soft sand and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up and discovered I was in my bed, I sat up in my confusion and I looked to my left where I opened my mouth in surprise as I saw Kris sleeping next to me. I knew that this had to be a dream and I put my head back down on the pillow. Once I opened my eyes, I saw the beautiful sky with a few clouds looming overhead and someone to my left poking me. As I figured, it was Vee and Charizard, with big grins on their faces.

"Hi Red, you sounded like you had a great dream, didn't you?" Vee asked.

"I did, it was about Kris…thanks to dreaming about her, I'm even more determined to get off this island. I just need to call people and move around a bit, maybe the reception is going to get better." I said.

"Well I'm glad you liked the dream I gave you, Red. That's the spirit!" Vee said as I blushed.

I soon got up and called Lyra, Silver, Gold and Blue, though everything that occurred with Green and Yellow happened with them as well. I wanted to call my mother, but unfortunately, she was in Unova on a business trip, and my Pokégear only works in Johto and Kanto. This led to my last option in the Johto and Kanto regions, which was Kris.

_'__Kris…I want to call you…you know…it's time to get over my shyness…maybe I will go ahead and do just that…' _I thought to myself as Vee hopped on my shoulder.

"Red…go and call Kris. I know that you want to speak to her and let her know where you are." Vee said as I felt my face heat up once more.

"D-did you read my mind Vee?!" I asked as Vee smiled.

"Only in situations that lead to romance. Now go call her!" Vee said as I did just that.

It only took a few rings before Kris picked up, I was wondering if she would be able to hear me, but I knew that I had to at least try.

"Hello Red, it's good to hear from you! You called at the right time, I just finished helping Professor Oak with his research on Eevee habitats. Do you need something?" Kris asked.

"Kris, I'm glad to hear your voice! I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm stranded on this island which is a few miles by the Sevii Islands. I've called everyone and no one could hear me at all…this island isn't even on the Pokégear" I said as Kris gasped.

"What?! That's awful, I'm going to help you out, I'll bring my Dragonite." Kris said as I nearly cried tears of joy.

"Y-you can…hear me?" I asked.

"I can hear you just fine! I'll be leaving now with tons of healing items and food for you and your Pokémon, don't you worry Red!" Kris said as I started to sob.

"T-Thank you Kris…be careful, two Gyarados attacked us near this island which is why we're here to begin with…please be careful." I said.

"No problem Red, I'll be getting everything packed!" Kris said.

"Great, I can't wait to see you, bye Kris!" I said.

"Bye Red, stay safe, love you! Er…ahem, I mean…I got to go!" Kris said as she hanged up.

Vee and Charizard were looking at each other with grins on their faces, while I felt like I was going to faint.

"Did…did Kris just blurt out that she loves me?!" I asked as both of my Pokémon snorted as they gleefully looked up at me.

"She definitely did, isn't that great?" Vee asked.

"W-well yes it is, b-but, how do I tell Kris I feel the same way?" I asked.

"I know how, speak with your heart and mind. Kris has always admired that about you." Vee said as I sat down on the sand, feeling giddy.

"Yeah! Once Kris gets here, I'll be more than happy to tell her how I feel!" I said as both of my Pokémon curled up next to me.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait until Kris arrives." Vee said as I patiently waited for Kris.

Even though the trip from Pallet Town to the Sevii Islands would take about two hours or so, I knew that Kris would reach me in around ten minutes or so given how much she trained her Dragonite and his speed. Just as I figured, I saw Kris on her Dragonite where they were closing in on the island and I got up to wave my hands, Kris's Dragonite soon landed on the island and Kris rushed over with a bag, looking extremely worried.

"Red, I'm sorry I took so long, I left my house as soon as I could! Here's some food for you and your Pokémon!" Kris said as she took out said food.

"You didn't take long at all, your Dragonite is really fast! Thank you Kris, you saved the lives of me and my Pokémon. How can I ever repay you?" I asked as Kris blushed.

"Well…the only way you could repay me is by eating the food I brought you." Kris said.

"I'll be more than happy to do that! Thank you so much!" I said as Vee, Charizard and I ate our respective food.

After eating, we were all satisfied and Kris took back the containers, putting them back in her bag. She then took out a Full Restore for Charizard, with his wounds disappearing as he received his strength back.

"That food was really great, you're really good at cooking." I said as Kris kissed my cheek, making me incredibly flustered.

"S-sorry! Er…thank you Red, we can head back to Pallet Town now that you finished eating." Kris said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me! Charizard, you should get some rest, I'm certain that Kris's Dragonite wouldn't mind me tagging along. Is that okay with you Kris?" I asked as Kris blushed.

"O-of course, let's go!" Kris said as Charizard and Vee nodded approvingly.

I smiled at the two of them and returned them to their Pokéballs as Kris hopped on Dragonite while I did the same. Dragonite soon took off, albeit at a slower pace than when he was flying to reach me. I figured I would take this opportunity to talk with Kris on the way back.

"Kris, um…can I ask you something?" I asked as Kris turned to look at me.

"Sure Red, what is it?" Kris asked.

"Um…when our conversation finished, you told me to stay safe and that you loved me. I was wondering…was that just a slip up, or did you really mean it?" I asked as Kris turned a deep red.

"Hahah, you were always quick to the point. I…I did mean it, I've loved you for a while but…I never knew if you felt the same way." Kris said as she looked away from me.

"Really? Well make sure you're holding on to Dragonite, because I do feel the same way. I'm in love with you, Kris." I said as Kris smiled.

"I'm…I'm glad to hear that. I never thought you'd be in love with me." Kris said.

"Of course I would, I really admire and respect you, Kris. The passion you have for helping Pokémon is such an inspiration as well." I said.

"W-well, thank you Red, oh, look, we're about to head to Pallet Town in a few minutes!" Kris said as I looked over to see Pallet Town getting closer and closer.

We soon landed in front of Pallet Town and Kris returned her Dragonite back to his Pokéball. Afterwards, I happily embraced Kris as my way of thanking her for rescuing me, though I soon felt myself becoming a bit flustered on how I could confess my love for her.

"So Kris…since your birthday is coming up, I figured I would get you something nice and because of that, I went all the way to Sevii Islands to get you a Dragonite necklace. Of course, I wouldn't want to go there later and get stranded again, I'll just have to get you another present." I said as Kris giggled.

"You know Red, I appreciate the fact that you wanted to do something so sweet for me, but I will say that there is only one thing I want for my birthday." Kris said.

"R-really? What would that be?" I asked as Kris briefly kissed me on the lips, momentarily stunning me.

"That would be you, Red." Kris said.

"M-m-me? I…I must still be dreaming." I said as Kris pinched my arm.

"You're not dreaming, that was a real kiss alright." Kris said as I kissed her back.

"I'm happy that wasn't a dream, I always did want to kiss you." I said.

"I'm glad to hear that! Since you and I are now together, how about we decorate my house for the party?" Kris said as I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as Kris and I walked to her house, hand in hand.


End file.
